


All The King's Horses and All The King's Men...

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of h/c, set pre-A Hole in the World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angel found Wes in his office, eyes glazed as they flickered up to see him. Not quite crying, but on the verge of it, if the salt on the air was anything to go by. Wes’ gaze floundered and he barely whispered, “She’s gone.” That broke the wall. He couldn’t stop them, they just fell. Angel quickly shut the door, frosted the windows and knelt next to Wesley.  
“God, Wes I wish I had known sooner. You two looked so happy. I wanted to save her, so much. Not just for her, but for you. Didn’t want to see you like this."  
Wesley’s eyes shone with tears, his lip thoroughly swollen with biting from trying to hold it in. He had barely registered Angel’s hand on his leg, but he pulled him closer, needed something more. And without thinking why or what for, he pulled Angel’s face to his and kissed him. Softly, but with such longing he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to, could feel his chest tightening and didn’t care. Angel was the one to pull back so Wesley could breathe. Their foreheads touching, Angel murmured, "Wesley, what-" He was cut off by an almost hysterical cry, and then softer, "I can’t- I don’t- Please." And Angel was stilled with two blue eyes pleading, begging him to ease the torment. To make him feel anything but the pain.   
Angel knew he was being used. Knew Wesley didn’t want him; it could have been anyone here, Spike, Gunn, anyone, and he would have needed this, but he couldn’t deny Wesley any comfort he could give him. He almost hesitated too long; Wes’ eyes had started to shutter and his body pull in on himself, but he guided Wes slowly out of his chair, bundling him close to his body. He debated taking Wes up to the apartment… getting him under the shower and tucking him into bed, but he didn’t want to let anyone else see Wes like this. He got them both to the couch and just kept him pulled close enjoying the heat of Wesley’s slight frame. He tucked him closer to his body, letting Wes cling as much as he needed to, stroking his hair, nuzzling his head under his chin. He wished right then that he had a heartbeat so Wes would be comforted by the sound in his chest, but settled for murmuring nonsense next to his ear instead. He placed a few light kisses on top of Wesley’s head, and felt Wes press in tighter, like he was trying to fuse with Angel’s body. They were both quiet for a moment, Wesley’s breathing slowing to a more regular pace. The terror may have subsided, but the pain hadn’t. He knew it must be a ripping ache in Wesley’s chest, waiting for another moment to lash out and shred the muscle it was living in.   
On cue, Angel felt the pain rack through Wesley, waves of sobbing pushing and pulling through his chest. Wesley’s hands clutched tighter to Angel’s shirt trying to hold on, trying to stay afloat. Angel kept holding him, letting him be anchored to something strong and heavy. Held him until the storm subsided. His hands rubbed Wesley’s back gently almost without touching. Then he kissed Wesley’s hair and then his forehead, turned his chin up and lightly kissed his face. Soft dancing kisses to wipe away the tears. Didn’t push, only offered.   
Wesley didn’t turn away just let Angel keep touching him. Needed the touch. Felt lost in his own skin. No thoughts only feelings. Wanted to drown in Angel. Or possibly just drown. Angel had stopped kissing him and just turned Wesley’s head back to his chest letting him settle and calm after the flood of tears. Wesley relaxed into the solidness underneath him and drughis arm from Angel’s waist up to his shoulder, draping himself across the vampire, pretending there was warmth there, pretending he heard his heartbeat. The ache didn’t claw so tightly, but it was still there, still an animal waiting to quell its prey.


	2. 2/2

“Ready to try to get some sleep?” Angel asked softly to the temporarily soothed Wesley still slung across him. His cheek had been resting on top of Wesley’s head both folding Wesley in to his body and allowing him to enjoy the smell of him. Wesley stiffened immeasurably. He had forgotten the outside world. Forgotten that he might have to move. He felt safe in this sanctuary of Angel’s arms.   
“It’s okay, Wes. We don’t have to go far, just thought you might want a shower, and you can stay in my bed tonight. I’ll take the couch.” He nudged Wesley’s chin up a little so he could see his face. “I’m not trying to get rid of you, just want to make you more comfortable. You don’t have to deal with this alone. I’m right here.” If it were possible, Wesley seemed to have become smaller and stuck even closer to Angel’s form.   
“Ok,” he whispered. Not willing to let go, but willing to let Angel make his decisions for the moment.   
Angel slowly maneuvered Wesley to the side while he stood up and then offered a hand to help him off the couch. The walked slowly, Wesley gripping Angel’s hand like he was hanging off the side of a boat ready knowing he’d drown if he let go. They made it to Angel’s office without notice, Wesley never ceasing his hold on Angel’s hand. Once in the apartment, Angel guided Wesley to the shower. His eyes only held pain and wildness, so Angel gave him a small comforting smile and began un buttoning Wes’s shirt. His hands grabbed onto Angel’s shoulders to steady himself, anchor himself, while Angel easily stripped him. Angel turned the shower on making sure it was hot so Wes would feel it. He knew how cold it could feel when that kind of pain set in. He didn’t bother with his own clothes, and just gently guided him into the shower, joining him. Ignoring his own reactions to the beautifully wounded naked man in front of him, he washed Wesley, his clothes soaked and soapy. Wesley just watched, not really seeing anything, feeling the heat and steam of the shower, the friction of the washcloth Angel swiped across his skin, not caring that he felt slightly aroused.   
Finished, Angel pulled them both out of the shower, quickly bundling Wesley into a towel and then his robe. His movements were more sluggish with the wet clothes, but he managed, hoping only that Wesley stayed warm until he could get him under the covers. Angel started to move them again, but Wesley stood still. Hands back on Angel’s shoulders, he moved them down and started unbuttoning Angel’s shirt. Angel stilled his hands and told him, “Let’s get you into bed, Wes, then I’ll change clothes.”  
Wesley looked straight into his eyes and said imploringly, “Don’t want you to catch cold.” Angel could feel his thoughts turn to Fred, her sudden illness and all of their feeble useless attempts to keep her safe. Understanding his motives, he let Wesley continue, stopping him when he got to his belt and shucking the rest of his sopping clothes himself. Naked, he smiled at Wes and asked, “Bed?” Wes nodded and let Angel take him to the bed. Angel pulled down the covers and let Wes climb in after getting them both some pajama bottoms. Just want Wesley to be comfortable in a strange bed. The hot water seemed to do the trick because Wesley looked relaxed enough the he might be able to fall asleep, or so Angel hoped. He bent down to kiss Wesley’s forehead good night, just lightly grazing his warm skin. He was turning to go to the couch, let Wes enjoy snuggling up in the bed, when he heard a very quiet and sleepy sounding, “Stay.” Coming from the direction of the covers. Angel went around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. He debated with himself for a moment and then pulled Wesley in close, spooning behind him. The extra contact was just enough to let Wesley let go and fall asleep. He yawned and hoped he could stay here and forget. Just forget.


End file.
